


The Darling Follower

by Kazumimi



Category: UTAU, Vocaloid
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22722172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazumimi/pseuds/Kazumimi
Summary: Piko and Len are enjoying a walk when a certain silver haired girl turns up. How will this encounter end up? Perhaps Len has gotten himself a love interest? Whatever the case may be, he'd really love to talk to this girl. (Also, Len is 18 in this story.)
Relationships: Kagamine Len/Sukone Tei
Kudos: 6





	The Darling Follower

As per his usual patterns, Len was walking around the city streets aimlessly just hanging out with his best friend Piko. Though, he had a feeling they weren't alone. Of course, the city streets were always bustling this time of day, but the feeling Len had was different.

There was this one girl who he's ninety-percent sure is following him around from time to time. They don't talk much, but when they do, everything she says comes out as one nervous, awkward, incoherent mess. He doesn't even know this girl's name, or rather, he can never seem to recall it, but he's fairly certain that she has a crush on him; it was quite easy to tell from her mannerisms.

"So, Len, you think that one girl's around here?" Piko asked jokingly.

"Haha. Probably. She seems to be everywhere I go, and I only wish we could actually talk. I'm sure she's full of a lot of interesting things to say!" Len replied.

He was genuinely interested in getting to know this girl, if only they could ever talk to each other. He doesn't have any of her contact information, and she rarely speaks to him, but when she does, she's incredibly awkward.

_What was her name again? Maybe I could ask Teto if she knows her, after all Teto knows nearly everyone in town…_

And then her suddenly saw a pretty head of long silver hair poke its head around the corner of a building.

That's when Len finally remembered her name. _Tei_. Her name was Tei.

 _A cute name for a cute girl_ , Len mused to himself, blushing a little.

He'd be lying if he said he didn't think he liked her even just a little bit. Something about her awkwardness was really adorable, and, although Len would never admit that he's awkward, it reminded him a bit of himself.

"Hey, Tei," he called out casually.

Tei went wide-eyed and her cheeks flushed red at the sound of her name being called by the boy she likes oh-so-very-much. She felt like she could faint. Oh, dear. Would he be upset that she was following him? She truly meant no harm.

"You wanna hang out with us for a little while?" Len asked, walking over to her and extending his hand with a smile.

Tei nodded shyly and took his hand, silently gushing to herself about how this is the best thing to ever happen to her.

"Um—f-for the record," she choked out, "I _wasn't_ following you. I, uh, just so happened to be here at the same time as you… yeah…"

She tried to act casual by leaning up against a nearby lamppost, but ended up missing it and lost her balance.

Len chuckled at her display of awkwardness.

"Look! I didn't mean to constantly follow you around, I was just looking for an excuse to talk to you, but… I never really had the courage to actually go through with it…"

Len took both of Tei's hands and held them in his, which once again caused her to blush profusely. "Hey, no worries! I'm actually glad, 'cause, um…"

Now he found himself getting tongue tied. Maybe he liked her a lot more than he thought.

"'Cause, um, well… I-I think you're cute!" He choked out. "And, I wanted to talk to you, too."

For a good chunk of the walk, the two had fun getting to know each other and inadvertently falling in love with one another.

Piko shook his head playfully at the two lovebirds. It was clear that his best friend was in love, and Piko couldn't be happier for him.


End file.
